Sarauniya
) * Nwabudike ( ) * Aina ( ) * Nassor (father-in-law) † * Safiri (mother-in-law) † * Njeri (aunt-in-law) |appears = * The New Legacy 2: Reign of Salene * The New Legacy 3: Era of Jabari}} Sarauniya is an adult female lioness and the second queen of Pride Rock. She is the chosen mate of Salene and the mother of Jabari and Dalji. Originally from the Mountain Pride, Sarauniya was a normal lioness that enjoyed life. She didn't care much for royalty but still obeyed. When Salene came near the mountain pride in search of finding a mate, she was drawn to him and he to her. However, when two rogue lions killed Salene and took over the pride, Sarauniya mated with both to hopefully keep the rest of her of pride safe, including her daughter, unaware they had mated with the other lionesses. She eventually gave birth to Ajani and Nwabudike in her first litter and little Aina, in her second litter due to issues trying to conceive. Appearance Sarauniya is an albino lioness with a lovely set of blue eyes, which originally drew Salene to her. She has a black tail tuft and a dark brown nose. Personality Sarauniya is very kind, caring and understanding. She also allowed things to happen on its own. She is a firm and strong mother and mate and doesn't let anyone push her around just because she's female and queen. She is able to prove that she is a good queen. When Jelani and Kariuki take over and kill her mate, her emotions are a little crazy, but she pushes herself to be strong for the rest of her pride and stay strong for her son, who was sent away by Njeri to get strong and one day return as the true king. She tries her hardest to keep her pride sisters save, and willingly mates with the brothers to try to keep her sisters save, not knowing the males mated with each of them all already. Background Sarauniya was born in the Mountain Pride. Not much else is known about her past other than that. She is with her pride when a newcomer arrives and she is immediately drawn to him. ''The New Legacy 2: Reign of Salene'' Quotes : Sarauniya: "How about Jabari for the male and Dalji for the girl?" : Salene: "They're perfect." : — Sarauniya and Salene naming their children : "I'm sorry Salene...." — Sarauniya after Ajani and Nwabudike are born. : Jelani: "What are their names." : Kariuki: (stands to the side in silence) : Sarauniya: "Ajani and Nwabudike." : — Sarauniya revealing the names for hers and Jelani and Kariuku's sons. Family Members Mates * Salene (deceased, as of ''The New Legacy 3: Era of Jabari'') * Jelani (during The New Legacy 3: Era of Jabari) * Kariuki (one-time thing) Sons * Jabari (with Salene) * Ajani (with Jelani) * Nwabudike (with Kariuki) Daughters * Dalji (with Salene) * Aina (with Jelani) Step-Daughters * Ayodele (daughter of Amahle and Jelani) * Mawunyo (daughter of Gasira and Jelani) * Rahisi (daughter of Afua and Jelani) * Mbali (daughter of Sauda and Jelani) Step-Sons * Tanga (son of Ujasiri and Jelani) Nieces * Ekene (daughter of Dhambizao and Kariuki) * Alasiri (daughter of Gasira and Kariuki) * Mirembe (daughter of Usafi and Kariuki) * Ala (daughter of Ujasiri and Kariuki) Nephew * Nzolo (son of Ujasiri and Kariuki) Grandson * Abasi (Jabari and Tashiya) Granddaughter * Aminia (Jabari and Tashiya]] Granddaughter-in-law * Zalika Grandson-in-law * Omorede Step-Granddaughter * Ayo Tree Generic True Trivia * Before his death, Sarauniya and Salene had talked about having more cubs, at least two more litters, but with his death, that plan was ended. * Originally, back when Azima was going to be the one who is royalty to the Pride Lands, Sarauniya had her appearance. ** But since it was changed back to follow the canon with Mufasa and Scar as brothers, Sarauniya had to change her appearance. References Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Lions Category:Kgosi Pride Category:Pridelanders Category:Females